With the continuous development of the digital product industry, there is an increasing need for the battery. Lithium nickel-cobalt-manganese oxide is an important cathode material for a lithium battery, with an increasingly wide production and use, and a large market demand. Nickel-cobalt-manganese hydroxide, i.e., a nickel-cobalt-manganese ternary precursor, can be synthesized into lithium nickel-cobalt-manganese oxide by adding a lithium source, therefore, nickel-cobalt-manganese hydroxide is a necessary material for producing lithium nickel-cobalt-manganese oxide. The size, morphology and structure of nickel-cobalt-manganese hydroxide have direct effects on the size, morphology and structure of the subsequent processing lithium nickel-cobalt-manganese oxide. Therefore, the performances of the nickel-cobalt-manganese ternary precursor decide the performances of lithium nickel-cobalt-manganese oxide.
Currently, the common method for preparing nickel-cobalt-manganese hydroxide is the direct precipitation method, wherein a strongly basic precipitant is added into the solution of nickel, cobalt, and manganese, thus synthesizing nickel-cobalt-manganese hydroxide, i.e., a nickel-cobalt-manganese ternary precursor. Such method is widely used, but due to the vigorous reaction, the appearance and structure of the nickel-cobalt-manganese ternary precursor is uncontrollable, and the performances of the products are inconsistent, thus affecting the performances of the subsequent processing battery material.